


Anime Club

by markthecreep



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (jocksper), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Peridot is a Nerd, a lot of anime trivia and stuff, baby dykes, hella gay gems, jasper is a jock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markthecreep/pseuds/markthecreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is an out butch dyke on the rugby team, but she has a secret. She is a giant gay nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Jasper Darvish and you are a forward on the girl’s rugby team. You are a sophomore in high school, and fairly popular with the rest of the team. You tower over all of them, even Ruby Garrets (the second), with the sole exception of captain Yala Diamandis. However, she is wiry and pointed where you are a solid mass of muscle and fat. You were always a chubby child, but entering puberty you were met with a surge of hormones and unexpected energy that led to your tri-weekly presence at the gym for the past three years. 

With puberty also came the realization of your romantic (and sexual) interests. It worried you (made you half sick) the first time you realized that boys weren’t really your thing. You hoped maybe this was just a phase, that eventually you would figure out what other girls saw in boys, but the feeling hadn’t left by the time you entered high school, so, miserably, you decided you were stuck with it. It has taken you years to come to terms with, and just a few months ago you came out as a lesbian to the team. Now some of the girls look at you funny, refuse to make eye contact in the locker room, but others, like Garrets, give you what you now know is called ‘the dyke nod’. It makes you feel so validated, and returning it gives you such satisfaction. Overall, you feel fairly accepted for who you are. 

However, you do have one dirty secret. You are weaboo trash. Folks at the gym look at you funny when they see a hulking butch dyke watching cartoons on her phone at the treadmill. More than once you’ve realized people thought it was hentai, drawing on the assumption of hypersexual lesbians, and you’re filled with shame. You don’t like hentai, and have mixed feelings about porn in general (the women never have pubic hair, which confuses you), so their reaction leaves a bad taste in your mouth. 

You can’t talk about it with the team either. They think it’s childish, and for some reason you really care what they think of you. They only talk of subjects that bore you to tears; their classes, popular music and movies (that you haven’t seen or care about), and, your least favorite subject, boys. They talk constantly of the gross, weird things their boyfriends do and when you suggest ‘Beat them up’ they give you a look of disgust and tell you ‘that’s just what boys do’. Every time you think to yourself ‘This is why I’m gay’.

You try to hang out with Garrets and her girlfriend Pearl, but Garrets is quiet and Pearl doesn’t really know how to talk to you. They tolerate your presence, but don’t really engage you in conversation. It is just as boring as sitting with the rest of the team and twice as awkward. A couple times Garrets’ sister Amy was there, and she was a good time, but she has a different class schedule, being a year younger and in the performing arts program. 

You have a few male friends, but generally boys are threatened or openly disgusted by you. Also after more than half an hour they inevitably say something you find intolerably annoying. You can remember spewing their kind of misogyny at a younger age, when you were a frustrated gay middle schooler who other girls didn’t want to hang out with because you were fat and ornery. However, as you grew older you realized how unacceptable and uninformed your views were.

The resulting situation has you feeling estranged from all avenues of social interaction, and most of your weekends are spent at the gym. It’s where you feel most comfortable, but running track and lifting gets repetitive sometimes, and it’s an isolating experience. 

One day you see the poster for Anime Club, and decide to try it out, as it’s during your free period. It’s full of exactly the kind of nerds you’ve learned to avoid, and you have no shame stereotyping them all as greasy neckbeards when they tell you they’ve been watching Oreimo. Even if the incest didn’t utterly repulse you, slice of life isn’t really your thing. You’re pretty solidly into sci-fi and fantasy fighting anime. Your favorite (currently) is Claymore. 

You spend a few weeks listlessly sitting with the team at lunch, thinking about Mass Effect or Bioshock, barely saying a word. Then one day, you see a girl playing on her DS across the room. She’s quite small, but her hands seem about two sizes too big. Her gangly thumbs are moving rapidly while she talks with the girl next to her, who you recognize from somewhere. Oh! She was in the dance recital you saw last year! But your attention isn’t on her, but on her friend’s short, spiky black hair that stands up hilariously straight. And the adorable rectangular glasses she wears, squinting at her screen. You are as utterly captivated by her as she is with her console.  


With a creeping feeling of dread, you realize this is a ‘crush’. Even though you’re through the worst of puberty, you have never had feelings for any specific girl before. Last year, just after making the team you greatly admired Yala and briefly thought those were romantic feelings, but it faded when you were insistently annoyed by the way she lorded over the rest of the girls. It’s also somewhat surprising, as you kind of thought you would be interested in femmes, like Garrets with Pearl. It was the archetype you were ‘supposed’ to fit, so these feelings for this scrawny tomboy confuse the crap out of you. However, it is the most you’ve felt in a while, practically since coming to terms with your sexuality, so ultimately it’s a welcome experience. 

You watch her for the rest of the period, and think about her all day. She appears in your dream that night as well, the recurring one about the weird indoor rugby/tennis game. She sits in the bleachers with her arms folded, squinting at you and scowling. You wave at her with your racket, and she waves back, still scowling. You remember smiling before the ball hits you in the chest, right on schedule. The rest of the dream proceeds normally, and when you look back to the bleachers she isn’t there anymore. 

The next day you are doing your bi-weekly check of the community bulletin board, and in the corner you see a small poster with a few anime girls on it. Sailor Mercury, Homura from Madoka, a girl with a small front braid whom you recognize but can’t place, and a tomboy on a motorcycle. It reads ‘Shoujo Anime Society’, and lists the time and place it meets. You think this is an odd name, as only Sailor Moon could really be classified as shoujo, but then you think it might be more of a euphemism. As in an anime club for girls. Your heart leaps, especially upon seeing it’s on your free period as well! You can’t think of anything better than this!  
You are mistaken however, when later that week you open the door to the S.A.S meeting, and see the small, gangly asian girl you have so many feelings for.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Peregrine Kwang and you are a sophomore at Beach City high school. You are also a giant nerd. This isn’t something you’re particularly proud of, but doesn’t seem to be something you can fight either, so you’ve become resigned. It showed up early, only encouraged by your weird dad’s obsession with video games, but you love him and you love video games even more. You’ve gotten the sense he was never incredibly happy to have three daughters, but was pleased that at least one of them shared his interests. Even if she was kind of gay.  
That was another of your resignations. You were always a tomboy, but more of the weird fantasy child variety than the sports type. Just thinking about it brings back memories of getting repeatedly hit in the head with various balls. 

Which is why you become slightly anxious upon seeing a tall, bulky girl with a long mane of wiry brown hair standing in the doorway. You’ve seen her around before, but she’s always with the sports girl clique, whom you’re thoroughly intimidated by. Vaguely you remember that you’re in the same grade, having seen her at the same lunch period. The girl looks at you, seemingly bewildered, and opens and closes her mouth a few times before finally finding her voice.

“Hey, um, is this the girl’s anime club?”

Narrowing your eyes, you give an apprehensive “Yes?” How did she know? You thought you’d been obtuse enough in the flyer you’d been required to put up. You and Lapis had been trying to keep the group as private as possible, basically a time once a week that no-one could bother you and your best friend. 

“Hi, um. So, um. I’m, I’m Jasper. I like anime but the guys in the other anime club are gross. They were watching Oriemo…”

“Yeah, that’s why we started this. I’m Perry.’ You wave at her vaguely. She gives a small smile at that, but it’s quickly wiped off her face. From the other side of the table, your friend introduces herself.

“Hey, I’m Lapis. Nice to meet you.”

“Hey! Nice to meet you too! So um, is this like an open club?” She looked so awkward, not knowing what to do so she remained in the doorway, taking up most of the space. You cock your head.

“Well yeah, closed clubs aren’t allowed here. Come on in?” you aren’t quite sure how to feel about this big dumb jock suddenly appearing in your hour of sanctuary. But hey, she was cute. And she had the correct opinion about Oreimo. 

“Great! Awesome! Great!’ Jasper said as she entered the room and sat down, just as awkwardly as she stood by the door. You think this gave her some points, but it could also turn out to be insufferable. For the moment though, it was oddly humble. 

There was silence for a moment. “So um, what are we watching?”

“Well we were making our way through this one called Ghost Hound and Chaos;Head, but I guess we should start something new because you’re here.”

Jasper started to feel self-conscious, but then Lapis chimed in, “Why don’t we start Durarara? I’ve been wanting to see one that for a while.”

Now she was in her element! “That’s the one that’s set in the same world as Baccanno, right? I love Baccanno!”

You looked at her quizzically, but Lapis grinned and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, you got it. That’s cool, why don’t I bring it up on my computer?’ she glanced at Jasper, “We hook it up to the projector, it’s pretty cool.” The jock nodded. Lapis looked at you for confirmation, to which you nod, and rises from her chair to hook her laptop up to the device. 

Jasper seems to be looking around anxiously. Up towards Lapis, down to the table, then to her hands to mess with her phone, then scan the rest of the room before stealing a glance back at you. What a weirdo. Still, something about it is pretty endearing. She doesn’t seem to be faking this persona, it seems like she’s genuinely just a big awkward nerdy meathead. You study her for a few more moments before being your attention is demanded by the speakers, and the subsequent key taps raising the volume. 

Lapis stays at the desk with her laptop, leaning back to watch it on the bigger screen. She leaves you and the new girl across the table from each other. New girl seems pretty enthused by the situation, nodding her head vaguely to the beat of the opening credits, her eyes going wide and a smile appearing on her face as she sees the woman with a cat eared motorcycle helmet. You decide to pay attention to the episode for a while. New girl isn’t here to ruin your fun, just to watch cartoons with other girls for once. 

The three of you breeze through the first episode quickly, all quite engaged. Jasper’s uproariously laugh startled you at a few points, along with her loud exclamations when someone on screen was hurt. She rapidly remembered to contain herself afterwards, but then seemingly forgot the next time something exciting happened.You don’t really show it, and you certainly don’t let yourself get excited, but it’s kind of nice to have someone new around.

After the second episode your free period is almost over, so the meeting is adjourned. You and Lapis both have Algebra II, but Jasper is in a different program and has Chemistry. She gathers her backpack up from the back of the chair and makes toward the door, but turns back hesitantly. “So um, see you next week?” she asks, apprehension painted on her brows. It’s… adorable.

“Yeah’ you reply, giving her a smile. ‘Same time, same place.’

You think you see a blush creeping onto her face as she hurries out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> sup guys this is total wish fulfillment about what i wanted to do in high school. sit around with other lesbians and watch anime.


End file.
